


Splinters and Sand

by ChroniclyFlaming



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclyFlaming/pseuds/ChroniclyFlaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krillin and Android Eighteen decide to use the deck chair for a whole new purpose one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:  
> "Kuririn/#18, First Time" on an entry in dragonkink.   
> I just discovered this kink meme yesterday and I'm so ecstatic to see that it exists. As a newcomer, I'm a bit nervous to be posting a prompt, but... could I please have #18 and Kuririn, at the Kame island at night, having their first time together? I would love to see a realistic, all-but-perfect encounter, perhaps both of them being virgins or at least very inexperienced.
> 
> Bonus points if the deck chair is involved.

She made plans.

She made dinner, and sent the perverts out.

She picked out the perfect outfit and fretted about what was underneath it, and then what was underneath _that_.

Then she had a brief panic attack that was nothing really; it wasn't like she had to breathe into a paper bag, like Yamcha had when discover that she was seeing Krillin.

But it was time, Juuhachigou knew. And it wouldn't be like the last time, of fires and attempts at shower making out that led to Krillin slipping on wet tile and almost knocking himself out, and had done so loud enough to frighten the others who'd barged in to discover him half-naked, and alone—since of course she'd freaked out and jumped through the window rather than be caught with her hand down his underwear. It wouldn't be something spontaneous and full of problems. No, this time, there would be plans and backup plans and arrangements that she didn't care if it meant the others knew.

A joke about anal retentiveness hung in the back of her mind, and it was one Juuhachigou did not allow to be expressed.

There were no more arguments to be made against finally giving in, and pinning him down on whatever surface was available and rip off his dumb shirt and shove down his ridiculous shorts and finally have him. Repeatedly. Until he was dehydrated and would have to crawl away. Exactly what she'd thought about since basically meeting him if she wanted to do the honest math, a fact that Krillin could never know since he would never let her live that fact down.

No alcohol and trying to fuck him right there on the couch, as his roommates yelled at them to stop, stop, knock it off Juuhachigou, please. Please. Are they really going to—no. Alright then.

And no one would fall from the swing as Goku's widow discovered them together, busier with each other than on watching Gohan (because he was thirteen and could look after himself, really, that fall down the mountain couldn't have been foreseen) and turned the hose on them. And then of course had to tell everyone else and make their visits, so smug and knowing and (as Juuhachigou hid in the closet) excruciating.

It put strain on Krillin, this pretending and ducking. He could put up with an infinite amount of crap, on his own head, but hated to treat Juuhachigou like she was some dirty secret. A fact that he'd told her, whispered to her through the closet door as she sat there, and heard Bulma and Yamcha and a disgusted Vegeta downstairs making jokes about 'that android and their favorite monk.' That overwhelming, dumb, kindness that made Juuhachigou open the door slowly, and see his smile that was even brighter than the sun coming through the windows-though both blinded her after the darkness.

Not to mention, physical strain on both of them for this barrier that kept them sharing the same bed, relatively platonically. Krillin would wait forever, would have settled and been glad of just being her friend. He was so used to not getting what he wanted; the short fighter would not have believed her and Juunanagou making jokes about him in their van, during the long hours waiting. Being seen in a positive light, being wanted, was entirely new to Krillin, and that was perhaps what kept them both back.

The thing that had made him literally close her legs one time, before he'd moved away, zipping his own pants up as he tried to find the keys of the aircar they'd borrowed from Bulma. "So. Maybe we should talk about this. Before we go too far."

"What's too far?" Acting calm, rational, as her brain seemed to go through a slow mental collapse and crash. Trying not to writhe in the backseat, or scream at him, or simply grab him. Cry. Because it wasn't fair, she'd been so close, why, oh, why.

"I'm not sure." A peak at her, nervous, as he started up the car. "I think it might be better if we take it slow."

"Alright." Juuhachigou had no blown anything up, or even set a finger on Krillin. Instead, she settled for loudly masturbating, making sure to detail her sweaty fantasy and her only demand of the real Krillin was not to crash the car since he kept looking in the rearview mirrors or simply over his shoulders. The only time actually having an orgasm in his company, and it had been because of her own hand.

After they'd arrived, she was feeling a little better, even if Krillin could just sit there, and clench every muscle and _glare_. "That's the meanest thing you've ever done, Juu."

"Nope. This is." There was nothing shy or patient in the way that he sucked at the fingers she'd pressed into his mouth, and only Bulma tapping on the fogged glass stopped whatever was about to happen.

Juuhachigou believed she was past her own initial discomfort of him. Of being with him, of all people. There was, there shouldn't be any lingering fears of being with one of the fighters that she'd been programmed to kill. This was the guy that giggled when she would press her forehead into the back of his neck and tried so hard to be a gentleman when things would grow heated, and had done his best to take her abuse and hateful, dumb things she'd said when first arriving on this island and deciding to actually talk to him. Juuhachigou had no reason to fear him, and she hoped he felt the same for her.

Why would he be so afraid? They'd already done enough to scare the turtle, when he'd caught them on the beach, her hand in his stubble that constituted his hair, and his tongue inside her. His virginity clung in tatters, and really, he would be better off without it, if you asked Juuhachigou.

Sex colored her entire perception, through the days until it was Tuesday, and the perverts would finally leave and the turtle would escape with a polite shudder. She learned there was very little ways of eating a pancake suggestively, and that Krillin could not keep quiet when you sunk your teeth into his neck, and that every time she was with him, it felt brand new. There were movies of her life after she'd awoken, clear and perfect, but every look and touch from him was a different.

Only with Krillin was she left sputtering and confused over his straightforward easy manner. His open looks that from anyone else would have left her sneering and disgusted, if not outright violent. But he met her with honesty, smiling and shrugging when Juuhachigou caught him.

'Of course I was looking at you, what else, it's hard not to, Juuhachigou, no offense, I mean, I'm sure you hate it when creepy guys stare at you.'

'You're not that creepy. As creepy as them.'

His laughter, and thanks, head so noticeably unshaven. That moment in public, in the mall next to a store that sold only hats, alarmed by the heat in her cheeks, trying not squirm or flee or kiss him or stab him.

He was not a cynical man, Juuhachigou kept being reminded. Able to embrace disappointment as though it were a novelty, and calm despite his overdramatic tendencies.

And now she was thinking about him, in general, as she lay in his bed and listened to the clock ticking and felt the scrambles of her own interior programming that she had never wanted to sort through and refused to do so now, when she could—wait. Wait and remember the first days here, before practically living here. Showing up basically to pull Krillin's new hair and run away.

A pathetic mess, she'd been. So angry and bored and lonely, that was the worst of it. Weak and dethroned and afraid. The slow realization as she helped Krillin paint the house, harassing him over the salmon color and enjoying the rising flush as she hung her legs next to his head. His breathe on her skin as he struggled to finish dabbing at the corners with his dripping paint brush. Skin with its sweat sliding down his neck, and the knowledge that he didn't fear her so much, that what kept him back was respect and perhaps fear _for_ her. Finding something besides frustration, and enjoying the pull of him, learning that sex and attraction didn't necessarily have to be such a weapon.

A slow process that even now she wasn't sure if Krillin had even meant to do, but then she was there twice a week. Going out with him, and feeling defensive when someone would look at him, watch him protectively goinging through the world that had already killed him twice. Writing her numerals of her name on his skin with that hideous pink paint, and his laughter. Things they wouldn't speak of, yet when she'd call him at three in the morning, he wouldn't hang up and listen to her whining about her brother and about mosquitos and that she despised nature.

"We should go camping sometime."

"Shut up. I hate you."

Such a child, lying there and pretending that she didn't know why she was curled up on her bed, smiling as he described his earlier camping trips and promised that this time nothing would be set ablaze if she came along, honest, truly. "You're a good luck charm, Juuhachigou."

"I am?"

"'Course. Since you showed up, no one—except Goku—died permanently. Uh. You and your brother made sure we were in good shape for those three years. Sure, we spent them biting our fingernails and in perpetual terror, but we were in good shape, _physically_. I've been in a better mood, that's for sure."

"Are you? You won't be tomorrow, when you haven't had any sleep."

"Hey. I could sleep in. It's not like I have a job."

"Except to babysit me. Are you my probation worker, to make sure I don't go on a killing spree?"

"What? No, you don't think that, do you?" Appalled and taken aback.

She had laid there, easily conjuring up his face so worried. Playing off something twitching in her chest by saying, like well, considering that Krillin didn't know where she lived, let alone ask her about her personal life and had yet to request a blood test, Juuhachigou had to say that if that was his job, he was right to describe himself as unemployed.

Certain other phrases for him came to her, and Juuhachigou had nearly said them to him over the phone. His reaction could not even be imagined, and that was strange, since her imagination concerning Krillin lately had always been very vivid. Wanted, and excruciating. But really, referring to him in any way as her sex toy would have been a strange turn in their conversation. Better, even now she believed, to just retreat for another day.

She was not a romantic, she was _not_. But couldn't explain why their first kiss had to be done on the beach at night, during the first rain of spring.

Either way, Krillin actually bought that crap and went around dazed for weeks. In fact, Juuhachigou was sure he still did that, when she wasn't looking. Sometimes, the cyborg would catch him watching her and she would—not glare anymore, or kick him off the ladder and call him a pervert, but just simple relish the heat of his stare and her own flustered urge to smile. Something curling in her own stomach, and that too was wanted.

He would sling his arm around her, and make his bad jokes, and she would buy into his own garbage and stare at him when she was sure he wasn't paying attention.

Maybe he did have to be wooed, and it was better to again wait on the dirty talk. Despite the porn, his comments and jokes that now irritated her. The way he'd leapt at her when she'd sat on the porch and asked if she'd overstepped herself last night, Krillin fresh from fishing and still holding his catch and neither caring at the first touch. Rain still coming down, harder than before, but they'd both been safe and secure on the porch, and making little jokes about her being a lightning rod. There had been nothing better than collapsing into him, smelling the water around them, salt and him and hoping with a new fervor that Krillin felt the same, hoping that she could make him feel that same, because-because she _really liked him_.

Juuhachigou was probably younger than him, but felt so much older, tired some days while he'd run past her onto the surf and laugh and look at her with a grin. 'Isn't it a great day, Juu?' Her heart rising in her chest when he'd do that, afraid yes, not just of him, but of what would happen to him. Krillin's body still bore the scars, seen in his bathing suit, over what his life had done to him. Even now, waking when he'd scoot away from her to go make coffee, Juuhachigou was aware of his mortality. There was an afterlife, she knew now, but didn't believe she and Krillin would end up in the same place after they died.

She had taken for granted, since meeting him, that Krillin would die before her.

The inevitability of him leaving had the same hopeless feelings that their relationship bore. Since kissing him, they'd been headed to him falling asleep with his bristly head on her lap, her fearing and caring. Before then _. Before_.

Gero could never have foreseen her rubbing his shoulders rather than cracking his neck, and that offered mild relief against the feeling of doomed fate that Krillin lived with so easily. Three years, he'd said, that they'd spent training and waiting, and when the day came he'd quivered and had been a cowardly fool for even showing up. Worthless as the rest, but at least he'd tried using his words, persuading them intelligently as any of them were. Or was she simply making excuses for his fear, out of a sense of obligation and ego for choosing him out of the other humans? But there had been something beneath the cowardice, hadn't there, that had driven him to trying to stop them and convince her twin that there could be another way.

Her brother would laugh when she'd come home, and fail to be discreet at emptying her shoes of sand. "You seem happier."

Was it something lingering from his childhood that held him back, as she would lie there on his bed, looking at him and neither needing words? He'd been raised as a monk, after all. Krillin still meditated, if no longer shaving his head and trying for so long to have a girlfriend.

A thing that definitely irked her, when she'd played tapes that Gero or one of his friends or Krillin himself had make. She didn't want to hear about his jokes about being desperate for a woman, as though he would grab onto anyone that looked at him twice—and never mind that being the reason she'd kissed his cheek, a million years ago. It was too serious. No, _Juuhachigou_ was too serious about how she felt for mocking, and even little jokes burrowed under her skin.

Thankfully, she'd been drunk when breaking that bottle and threatening his friend Yamcha with more scars. Still it was humiliating to watch those videos, and see only Vegeta laughing over her threats. The rest had been actually afraid, and she would be reminded of what she was, the distance between her and the other woman and then Krillin would be smirking and she hated herself for the simpering way she smiled and leaned into him. The others' 'awwww-ing' had only made her angrier, when watching this pathetic version of herself.

The others…they probably thought they were already sleeping together. How could they think otherwise? Roshi probably gave them progress reports, and after finding them so many times partially undressed, and spending so much time together, there was no reason why they shouldn't already be sleeping together.

Maybe his love for her was supposed to be some forbidden, clandestine thing that was never to be consummated? Hadn't he thought he had fallen for her while thinking she was seeing someone else? Untouchable, scary, and inhuman and just pretty enough to be wanted, but never to actually have. Enamored with her, yes, but Juuhachigou knew better than to take that time as anything but Krillin's own brief moment of insanity and lack of judgment.

He was ridiculous, always, but especially then, the awkward stuttering fighter that had spared her and protected her after Cell had spat her out.

Juuhachigou found it easier to believe in some higher power actually looking down and deciding to curse them both with each other, than Krillin falling for her over a kiss.

He had spared her because of guilt, because of attraction, because of his own fear of damning himself…

Otherwise, he truly was too easy a conquest, and the numerals she'd written on him had been too true.

How could he have cared for her, when the only side of her she'd shown was to be an attempted murderer? Someone that would mock him and his friends, that would laugh over his attempts to help? Could he have simply loved her for that light touch and her looks and existence, despite why she existed and her impatience and wish to see his friends in particular broken beneath her feet, their blood drying on her hands and actually enjoy the mess that it might make on her clothes?

That desperate? Oh, Krillin. You pathetic mess.

What was _her_ , that he loved?

At least, despite whatever would happen, the rest of the inevitable, Juuhachigou knew that she loved him, and what she loved. The brush of a calloused hand and burned shoulders and ridiculous laughter and nasal voice. His devotion and him falling to his knees to serenade her and when he'd run away from her after that stunt, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following. Bony knees pressed into her and that mouth and way he said certain things, his harmlessness and cooking and all of it, him, really, because combined it had created the only person to have twisted her around to such a degree. Square shoulders and puns and covering her with a sheet when he'd wake up and think she was still asleep. The warrior that hated to fight, the coward that would fight.

Why she loved that, _him,_ was still beyond her.

Maybe in time she would come to understand herself better through him. Herself as well as she knew the planes of his face and the cadence of his voice. Or the hollows and sharp peaks of his teeth she had traced with her tongue.

Easier to brush it aside, and wear his clothes and leer at him from the window of their room. Because regardless, Tuesday came and Juuhachigou waited with a grin for them to be alone. A wolf, before a scared rabbit, again.

After the hours spent discreetly studying one another, Krillin could read her face, and from the wideness of his stare, came to him own conclusions just standing there on the porch. Waiting for him. For the first time since they'd met, Krillin was the one that wanted to run away.

"So." He tried to cling to whatever calmness he might possess under normal circumstances. "Everyone's gone, huh?"

She didn't want to cross her arms, and hated when she did so. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just unprepared. You know." At least he hadn't tried to stumble awkwardly around their plans, making things even more uncomfortable. If Krillin was going to be straightforward, than Juuhachigou would have to meet him and do the same.

"At being alone. With you. Um. Not that I'm afraid. Of you. Just since we're, um, dating, right? Right. Dating, and now we're alone, and I don't want to pressure you. And…why are you smiling? And looking angry at the same time?"

"I have condoms."

Krillin needed a minute to process that.

It was almost funny, his face so blank and pale.

Then something shifted, and he refocused on her. A little too intense, and if he'd made this face when they'd first met, she would have probably killed him. Or been disturbed enough not to ever approach such a trouble human ever again. There was none of that cheeriness on that face, and the look in his eyes would have made a dumber, moderately younger Juuhachigou run rather than lean forward to challenge it.

Yes, this was probably one of the reasons why she loved him.

"Juuhachigou. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. I just want to make sure we're both ready."

But nothing had shifted from his black eyes, nothing had cooled and calmed down, and Juuhachigou could nearly grin.

"…Well. Since we are _dating_."

If he'd had a nose, it probably would have broken against her own when he pushed into her. Equally meeting her. Absurd that the little shrimp would keep up with her, this man that only reached the middle of her chest (oh yeah there was that) and had to use his flickering ki to stay afloat and stay at eye level. Which didn't last long because she was just about falling over while his hand was buried in her hair and his tongue that's girth was suddenly noted.

There had been food prepared, Juuhachigou recalled, but oh fuck it.

Why she loved him was probably because he was the only person that could unhinge her knees like that. Or maybe she loved him and therefore he had such control?

The bed was upstairs, but she was kidding herself if she thought they could make it that far. Fuck even the living room might as well be on another planet. Of course they ended up tumbling onto the old man's deck chair. Nearly causing it to spill over and reveal the dirty magazines she knew were under there. Another time, and she would have thrown them laughing into the sea while Krillin looked on and smiled over the fights she'd have with the turtle hermit.

It nearly splintered when she rolled over on top of him.

"Oh, are you sure? Well, if you're sure, Juu-"

Why even both going inside? So many of their milestones, such as meeting and both deciding not to kill the other, was done in nature. Why not this one as well?

Juuhachigou tore the pack of condoms she'd hidden in her back pocket open with her teeth, and Krillin didn't even gape or burst into laughter. Instead, the man stopped from struggling with the removal of his shirt and now focused on trying to tug off her jeans. Somehow, he managed to raise her shirt up, and Juuhachigou pushed his pants towards his knees. Goddamn underwear. She barely managed to pull her mouth from him, long enough to move to his neck and nearly sink her teeth in.

Impossible to separate from each other now to even undress further.

"Years. Waited years for you. And then months for you to care for me the same way. I never thought you would."

He flinched when she tried slipping the condom on. Was he growling?

Or was that her?

"Why would you anyway? I mean, who would have foreseen that we would end up dating? Hey, I thought you were with Juunanagou."

Idiot. And even saying her twin's name was disturbing enough to almost take her out of the moment.

"You were so scary at first. Thought you were going to kill all of us. But then you didn't. And later I could appreciate how sexy you looked in that skirt."

Her eyes seemed to actually flutter when Krillin found her ear to whisper into. That stupid, stupid voice. That made her wetter and sink a little further into the plastic beneath them. May he never know his voice did that to her. That nasal voice that was talking about how there was no way she would actually be here, trying to sleep with him.

And when Krillin had decided that he cared for her, and could no more use that remote to harm her than he could have attacked any innocent human being.

As though she could even be considered…Juuhachigou had to focus. Focus, and hold him still so she could slide the condom over him. This also was another ridiculous aspect of Krillin: that of course his cock also had _girth_. "Stop squirming!"

"Make me!"

Laughing during sex would have probably been a bad thing with anyone but the ex-monk. " _What_?"

If someone saw them, it would have been a scene not even like the dirt movies. Even the perverts that would hopefully be gone for the entire night, as she'd warned them to do. Both half-dressed and giggling that turned to grunting, and was she still growling, _really_ , she could nearly feel his pulse under her tongue when she pressed it into the joint between his shoulder and neck. Leave marks that would discomfort his friends. Would they know, suspect, what they were doing, that he had pressed his cock, almost teasingly, against her inner thighs and she was this close to holding him down, and that—yes, they would probably suspect that she'd been on top and Krillin mewled like a wounded puppy when he was almost in her.

"If you stop here, I'll murder you Krillin."

His hand, slim and cold and touching her side. Searching for something that she could only blink dumbly and wonder what he was doing, was he tickling her right now of all—then they both got it.

Krillin was quiet, and that seemed to be the final sign that yes, they were fucked and screwing. A bigger sign that the almost pain of being stretched as she settled down on Krillin. Here were really no jokes to be made anymore. For once, no grins or laughter for her. As serious as when he'd popped up from behind the side of a large stone, looking angry and grim.

All she was seemed to be whatever was touching him. Fingers and the wetness between her legs and their bared stomachs brushing. The hair on his skin tickling her, and the cyborg had a startling reminder of when they'd first met and her sizing him up to be a moderately smarter coward than his friends, with a ridiculous face, and she could never have foreseen she'd be fucking the short bald guy who'd pleaded for his friend's life, though even then she had admittedly thought-

"You were kind of cute. When we met."

Self-control kept her from digging nails into his skin. He would be shredded and mauled enough after all this.

The strain in his voice was enough to make her shiver. "But now I'm hideous?"

Oh, fuck, of course now she was so close. Right after that dumb nothing confession.

"Stay right there. Don't you dare move. Fuck. I. Kril- _lin_."

Of course Krillin finished before her. He always was ahead of her. Never minding her threats and perhaps enjoying them, though that really shouldn't be inspected for both their sake's. Came sobbing and his forehead pressed into her still mostly covered chest. Juuhachigou nearly went blind, mouth going to his face, his forehead, cheeks, open mouth. Good or bad that she'd gotten off right after him, another sign of closeness or just determination that he get her off at a reasonable time. Loudly, she swallowed, and tried not drool on him.

Inches away from him, closer than that first brief connection by those icy mountains, so very far away from this sunny island. His eyes looking into hers, almost too close, and so much more intimate than anything else. Lost in each other, and still mostly naked. Even that first time waking up next to him and confused and horrified over what she'd done, the first time she wanted Krillin to look at her, the first kiss of rain and sea, touches sliding beneath clothes, when setting a date and scaring out the perverts, none exactly compared to this. Had she ever felt something like this, Before? No memories came fluttering out, and she didn't care, or even worry if she should care because Krillin was here, his hand touching her back, and that was the important thing in her life.

 _This_ was definitely nothing anyone would ever pay to see, Juuhachigou expected. Just this personal grunting moment. Would any porn feature Krillin having to remove a condom, and awkwardly hold it and have no idea what to do with it?

It hurt to move away, a tenderness between her legs and worry over Krillin just lying there, trying to rediscover his body, and still holding a used condom. She hadn't headbutted him like when they'd sparred, had she? Him losing his mind in a less poetic sense would fit the pattern of her life. Though, even if he went crazy and/or blind, she would still fuck him again. Just be more annoyed during shopping trips where he'd be even more useless when it came to picking out things.

"Juuhachigou? Are you crying?"

"Shut up. Moron."

Of course Krillin couldn't keep his mouth shut. But at least he wasn't watching her having a meltdown. "It sure looks nice tonight. Even without the moon out. You know, you almost broke my pelvis there. Not even complaining or anything. We sunk into the sand, did you notice? I don't think there's anything to be salvaged of those magazines under here.

"This is gross, this thing. I need a garbage can out here. I don't feel right about throwing it into the sea.

"I can feel splinters digging into my back. We owe Master Roshi a new chair don't we?

"Ah, well. Do I just tie this off?

"…and I knew you liked me when we first met, Juu. That's why you didn't break any of my arms. That, or I wasn't worth the energy."

For that, Juuhachigou gave into leaning against him. Eyes half-lidded and looking away from him. "You're still not worth the energy."

"Ouch. Hey. You okay?"

"Never better."

"Reeeaaally?"

"Except for the sand."

"Oh. Yeah. It gets everywhere you know. Can't escape it. Just like my love for you."

She could finally look at him. "Knock it off. Stop smiling like that. Stop it. Why are you still holding that thing? Just put it down. Anywhere. Krillin?"

"Hm?"

"…what the hell, want to break the other chair?"


End file.
